La fête
by Mzak
Summary: Quand quelqu'un frappe à votre porte la bouche en coeur pour vous inviter à une fête... surtout ne jamais accepter, sinon on finit au lit avec n'importe qui... POV Sasuke/Lemon/Yaoi/Attention gros choc !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**_ Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Non ! Vous n'avez pas de déficience optique, vous avez bien lu. Cela me torture nuit après nuit et je me suis dit "il faut que je l'écrive sinon je ne pourrais pas continuer 'Tourment de l'âme' en toute tranquillité. Donc, je vous propose aujourd'hui chères lectrices et chers lecteurs un... Lee/Sasu. J'en reviens toujours pas d'écrire ça._

_Je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot n'a AUCUN lien avec "Tourment de l'âme" et que ce n'est pauvre délire de l'auteur. Elle ne s'inscrit pas vraiment dans le cadre de l'histoire de Naruto non plus.

* * *

_

**POV Sasuke**

Je le savais. Je savais que ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ma porte. Jamais. Mais ce crétin de Naruto peut être si insistant parfois. Il toque à ma porte sans relâche. C'est une bataille des nerfs et Naruto l'a remporté haut la main lorsque agacé, j'ouvre brutalement ma porte.

" Quoi !"

Il reste un moment con, la main en l'air, prêt à maltraiter encore la porte ancestrale du manoir Uchiha.

" Eh bien t'en mets du temps pour ouvrir !

_..."

Je ne réponds rien. Que dire à cela. Si je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir c'est qu'il y a une raison. J'ai travaillé assez dur pendant toutes ses années pour que les gens impriment dans leur cerveau que je suis un gars qui veut être seul. Ouais j'aime la solitude. Et alors... y'a aucun mal à cela, non ?

Comme toujours ce débile ignore mon regard noir et mon silence et poursuit comme si de rien n'était, un large sourire sur le visage.

" Shikamaru fait une fête chez lui pour fêter notre victoire sur l'Akatsuki. Ses vieux sont en mission, alors on a sa maison pour nous.

_..."

Et quoi ? J'ai une tête à aller faire mumuse avec mes collègues de promo. Ça doit être ça. Je dois avoir inscrit sur le visage : Sasuke Uchiha est un grand timide mais en réalité il adore les fêtes avec tout plein de monde. Invitez-moi !

Mécontent que Naruto ignore les signes visibles de mon énervement, c'est à dire, sourcils froncés, mâchoires contractées en un désagréable rictus, j'ouvre la bouche prêt à lui balancer un refus catégorique made-in Uchiha.

" Non."

Naruto ne s'étonne même pas de mon refus. Le bougre c'est qu'il s'y attendait. Il s'acharne encore pensant sans doute par-là que s'il insiste je vais accepter. Aucun doute là-dessus : non c'est non !

" Allez Sas'ke, on sera tous là. Ce serait cool si tu venais.

_ J'ai dit...

_ Une fête... intéressant."

Je me retourne brusquement. Itachi vient de faire son apparition dans mon dos. Silencieux comme toujours, mieux vaut ne pas être cardiaque avec lui.

" Je n'irais pas."

La phrase s'adresse aussi bien à mon frère qu'à cet idiot de Naruto qui vient de piquer un fard monstre devant Itachi. Je suis complètement sous le choc. Naruto vient de changer complètement de comportement face à mon frère. Il se dandine mal à l'aise, un pied sur l'autre, évitant le regard d'Itachi. Un regard qui, oh mon Dieu, un regard chargé d'intérêt.

Je reste con, la bouche ouverte alors que mon frère se penche doucement vers Naruto.

" Cela semble amusant, lance-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Bien sûr... vous...êtes également invité... Itachi-san, bredouille Naruto complètement déconnecté."

Itachi-san ! C'est quoi ce bordel. Moi je n'ai que des Sas'ke dédaigneux et mon frère en à peine une seconde lui décroche un Itachi-san. Je lance un regard mauvais à mon frère qui glousse devant les mimiques navrantes de Naruto.

Puis il me regarde, narquois me défiant gentiment du regard. Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Et prononce à cet instant la phrase qui bouleversera à jamais, je dis bien à jamais, ma vie.

" Nous viendrons avec plaisir Naruto-kun."

Itachi repart sans autre forme de procès, me laissant m'étouffer avec ma rage et abandonnant un Naruto complètement sous le choc.

Et bien reste choqué, débile, me dis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

A 19 heures j'entends Itachi aller sous la douche. J'irais après lui. Je me douche rapidement et m'habille encore plus rapidement. Qu'on en finisse vite avec cette torture.

Mon frère m'attend sur le perron et oh... Là je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment un frère super classe. Il a gardé ses rangers de ninja mais son pantalon en cuir noir retombe élégamment sur ses chevilles et ses pieds masquant une partie de la chaussure. Sa chemise bouffant bordeaux met en valeur sa taille fine et son col est ouvert laissant apparaitre un collier en argent.

Pffiou si c'était pas mon frère... Son sourire ironique se change en moue renfrogné lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Quoi j'aime pas les fêtes et j'aime pas m'habiller. J'ai gardé mes vêtements de shinobi et alors ! Ça va pas te faire un deuxième trou du cul que je sache.

Apparemment ce n'est pas l'avis de mon frère qui me ramène illico dans ma chambre. Il farfouille un instant dans mon armoire et jette sur le lit deux trois fringues.

" Mets ça. Tu ne pars pas en mission.

_..."

Je dis rien mais obéis. Je ne lui refuse rien, même si en cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie : partir en mission loin très loin d'ici.

Je passe rapidement le jean bleu marine qu'a choisi mon frangin et fourre rapidement la chemise en soie noir dedans. Puis je ressors aussi sec.

Itachi m'observe pendant un instant. Puis il s'approche. Il arrange mes cheveux d'un mouvement expert de la main, défroisse ma chemise et passe un collier autour de mon cou. Pas un collier, non, une sorte de petit lacet en satin qui enserre sans me gêner mon cou fin. Il finit par ouvrir un deuxième bouton à ma chemise.

" Voilà, on est prêt.

_ Hn, fis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi."

Lentement on s'enfonce dans la nuit. Direction, la maison de Shikamaru Nara. Bordel ! Mon cœur se serre d'angoisse rien qu'à la vue du jardin. La musique est à fond. Y'a des lumières dans tous les sens. Et surtout... y'a des gens. Trop.

J'aime pas les fêtes, j'suis jamais allé à une fête mais j'aime pas ça, je le sais.

Personne ne nous accueille à l'entrée de la maison, apparemment on rentre comme dans un moulin ici. Il est 21 heures, mais l'ambiance est au maximum j'ai l'impression. Au maximum pour moi en tout cas.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent contre ma volonté en constant une Ino debout sur la table en train de faire un strip-tease et une Sakura en train de faire une lap-dance à un Neji passablement éméché.

Je regarde mon frère, ébahi, essayant de savoir si tout ceci est... normal. Mais Itachi ne me voit plus. Son visage s'est éclairé d'un micro sourire et il murmure comme pour lui-même.

" J'adore les fêtes."

Là je dois dire que je reste sur le cul. Faut avouer que ça fait bizarre de voir que son frère considérer comme le glaçon numéro un, est un fêtard invétéré. Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il voit apparaitre au détour d'un couloir Naruto. Celui-ci ne nous a pas remarqué et entreprend un verre à la main, une danse collée-serrée avec un Kiba on ne peut plus réceptif.

Itachi, un rictus machiavélique sur le visage qui ferait frissonner de peur n'importe qui, se dirige dans leur direction, me laissant seul... parmi tous les autres. Gaara semble comprendre mon désarroi et me colle, sans un mot, un verre dans la paume. Il s'éloigne puis revient, une bouteille de saké à la main. On entame nos verres et je l'entends murmurer.

" Moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre."

Suite à ça, il replonge le nez dans son verre comme si de rien n'était. Je reste assez choqué d'avoir entendu Gaara me parler sans me menacer à mort. Puis je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à la piste de danse et notamment mon frère. Mon frère qui... je... waouh... eh bien...

Pour faire simple, on pourrait dire qu'il danse... avec Naruto.

Pour faire compliquer, on pourrait dire qu'il y a deux bombes sexuelles en train de s'allumer mutuellement sur le dance-floor. Je remarque également que Hinata, rouge comme une tomate trop mure et Tenten, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, ont également remarqués le couple qui dansait.

Je dois avouer que ça me fait tout bizarre de voir mon frère ainsi. Enfin, je veux dire... malaxant les fesses fermes et rebondies de mon coéquipier tout en lui mordillant la nuque. Sans compter un Naruto bien docile qui frotte langoureusement son bassin contre une des cuisses musclée de mon...

Attendez j'ai dit malaxant... fermes... rebondies... langoureusement.

Je me tourne vivement vers Gaara toujours à mes côtés mais ma vision ne semble pas suivre la vitesse et le sol tangue un peu. Il somnole un peu mais se réveille, regarde le couple et me resserre un verre.

" Moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre."

Son parlé est pâteux et lent. Il est complètement bourré et le fait que je n'arrive pas à savoir combien de fois il m'a resservi me conforte dans l'idée que moi aussi. En plus je sais exactement de quoi il parle et ça me fait sourire. Sourire... Bon sang ! Il faut que je parte d'ici vite fait avant que ma réputation en prenne ombrage.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et fais un pas hésitant vers la sortie. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne me sens même pas tomber. Pourtant je suis là, par terre, concurrençant les cannettes vides échouées au sol. Une poigne ferme me redresse et me rétablit sur le sol. Mais je tangue trop et mes jambes se gondolent sous moi. Le bras, musclé, me plaque contre un torse ferme.

Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, elle est plus grande que moi, mais silencieusement je la remercie, elle m'a évité une humiliation publique. Je vois mon frère arriver vers moi, bras enlaçant possessivement la taille de Naruto. Il me regarde l'air inquiet.

Mais mon sauveur parle. Je le sais car j'ai mon oreille sur son torse et je le sens vibrer au rythme de ses paroles. Mon frère acquiesce et lui tend un trousseau de clé. Mon cerveau complètement embrouillé fait l'effort de comprendre que l'inconnu va me ramener chez moi.

Rapidement, il me fait quitter la fête, mais son rythme de marche est trop vif. Sur un soupir, il se baisse et me prends sur son dos. Il fait noir et je ne distingue pas qu'il est mais je me laisse transporter ainsi. Après tout c'est la nuit, il n'y a personne et je suis complètement bourré. Sur un ricanement, je commence à m'endormir sur l'épaule de l'inconnu.

Je me réveille légèrement lorsque l'inconnu se crispe pour se saisir des clés tout en me maintenant contre lui. Je descends lentement de son dos et saisis maladroitement le trousseau. Je prends la bonne clé mais impossible de la faire rentrer dans la serrure. Je m'énerve un peu mais l'inconnu se saisit de ma main et à deux on réussit à ouvrir la porte de chez moi.

Je frissonne involontairement en sentant sa main frôler la mienne en se retirant. Je baragouine un merci avant d'aller m'étaler lamentablement sur le pas de ma porte.

En fait non, l'homme a été assez rapide pour ne pas me laisser m'échouer une seconde fois. Il me rattrape, me saisit délicatement et me soulève en mariée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, surtout que maintenant je l'ai reconnu.

Trop éméché pour m'énervé des gestes déplacés de Lee je me contente de fourrer mon visage dans son épaule, en lui donnant avec difficulté des informations pour qu'il trouve ma chambre. L'endroit est un vrai labyrinthe et je dois faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour me souvenir de l'emplacement de cette satanée chambre.

Pendant tout le trajet d'étranges bouffées de chaleur me prennent. C'est l'alcool me dis-je avec aigreur. Mais lorsque Lee me plaque plus fortement contre son torse, les bouffées reviennent plus puissantes que jamais.

C'est avec bonheur que je retrouve la fraicheur de mes draps. Le froid me fait un bien fou et me donne un minimum de lucidité. Lee tourne en rond dans la pièce apparemment il hésite entre me laisser là et cuver et rester pour surveiller que je ne m'étouffe pas avec mon vomi. Délicate attention.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et il s'approche rapidement.

" Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?"

Je pose une main sur sa joue et... putain ! Il a vraiment de gros sourcil ce con ! Ça casse un peu le truc, mais là j'ai envie et j'ai que lui sous la main. L'alcool fait passer la pilule.

Je me redresse lentement et m'approche de son visage. Pour me faciliter la tâche et m'épargner de me relever, il se penche doucement vers moi. Et là, je l'embrasse. Ouais directement ! Je fais pas trop dans le sentimentalisme. Et apparemment vu ce qu'il me souffle à l'oreille, lui non plus.

" Je ne te savais pas quelqu'un de ce bord-là Sasuke. La fougueuse jeunesse de Konoha est surprenante parfois. Mais puisque tu prends la responsabilité de me chauffer attends-toi à passer une nuit blanche."

Je fronce les sourcils. Ces termes laissent entrevoir le fait que je serais uke. Il me déshabille rapidement. Je cherche dans son comportement un indice qui... Haahann ! Le salaud vient de me mordiller la nuque. Ses mains parcourent possessivement mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons déjà dressés par le plaisir.

L'horreur de la situation me prend aux tripes lorsqu'il se défait de ses vêtements et se met sur moi, écartant mes cuisses avec ses genoux pour mieux plaquer nos torses ensembles. Apparemment je serais uke. Apparemment !... C'est hors de question ! Je... refuse.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me débattre mais mon corps est encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Lee a aucun mal à asseoir sa position de dominant en donnant un léger coup de bassin, se faisant rencontrer nos virilités.

Le plaisir me fait me cambrer douloureusement en arrière. Lee en profite pour prendre possession de mon torse offert et je sens sa langue titiller mes grains de chairs dressés. Ses bras enlacent ma taille fine tandis qu'il suce avec force.

" Aaah... non...nh."

Je ne peux résister à cette délicieuse torture. Lee sourit tout en se saisissant de mon sexe, tendu.

" Non ? Celui-ci ne semble pas être d'accord avec toi, conclut- il en lui assenant une légère pichenette."

Alors que j'essaye de me saisir de son visage pour le repousser loin de moi pour renverser nos positions, il imprime de rude va et viens à ma verge gonflée.

" Aaahaaan Leeeee..."

Mes mains que j'avais mis dans ses cheveux pour le repousser accrochèrent son cuir chevelu et c'est avec une force toute renouvelée que je l'obligeais à se rendre bien plus bas. Lee accéda à ma demanda un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il remonta mes jambes sur ses épaules, caressa un instant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Bon sang ! Ne cesserait-il jamais de me taquiner ? Je relevais le bassin faisait frotter mon sexe sur sa nuque alors qu'il était consciencieusement en train de titiller mon nombril. Ses cheveux caressèrent mon sexe sensible.

" Aaah Lee... bordel !"

Je l'entends pouffer alors qu'il accède à ma subtile demande et engloutit d'un trait mon sexe demandeur. C'est bon. C'est... C'est un expert ma parole ! Sa langue retrace la veine tendue de mon sexe tandis que ses doigts partent en exploration titiller mes... Han... mes bourses et je...

" Aaahh..."

Mon corps se cambre avec envie, je n'ai plus l'énergie de lutter alors qu'il me suce avec tant de force. Ça y est, je... je vais venir. Le plaisir fulgurant me submerge alors que je me répands dans sa bouche si chaude.

Note à moi-même : orgasme plus alcool ne fait pas bon ménage. Dans la douce torpeur qui envahit mon être, je n'ai plus la force de me refuser à lui. Non. J'en ai envie à présent. Mes jambes s'écartent naturellement alors qu'un de ses doigts se perd dans mon intimité.

Il remonte jusqu'à ma bouche, me faisant partager l'amère saveur de son baiser. Je n'ai plus de limite. La gêne...? Connait pas. Mes yeux emplis de désir répondent à son sourire lubrique alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoint son jumeau.

Bon sang où est passé le Lee hyper-actif que je connais ? Ce gars est... étonnant. L'homme qui me soumet ne peut être lui. Impossible. Il est incroyablement plus musclé que moi. Sa combinaison verte ne lui rend pas justice. Je savoure avec délectation ses formidables pectoraux qui se pressent sur ma peau rendue sensible.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules musclées alors qu'une vague de plaisir me submerge à nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un grognement de frustration alors qu'il retire ses doigts. Putain, que m'a-t-il fait ? Instinctivement, sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes hanches se lèvent, quémandent, supplient presque.

Sans prévenir, Lee bande ses muscles et me pénètre d'un ample mouvement de bassin. La douleur est là. Bordel ! Je comprends en cet instant pourquoi j'aime le rôle du seme.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de m'habituer à lui qu'il se retire rapidement pour me pénétrer à nouveau plus profondément encore.

" Hnnn... Leeee...."

Il aime le sexe brutal celui-là. Tant mieux, me dis-je, comme ça on est deux. C'est la dernière pensée cohérente que j'eus ce soir-là, je l'entends à peine me susurrer à l'oreille.

" Accroches-toi !"

Je m'accroche désespérément aux draps, alors qu'il me pilonne durement. Il dirige parfaitement, ses gestes sont précis. Je hurle, oui... je hurle mon plaisir alors qu'il me besogne rapidement.

" Haaaa ! Haaaaa... Hmmmm...."

Je n'arrive même plus à suivre la cadence frénétique de son va et viens. Je maltraite désespérément les draps écartant à l'extrême les cuisses. Oui ! A cet instant je ne veux qu'une chose : l'avoir le plus profondément possible en moi.

Le poids de son corps, le mouvement de roulement de ses muscles sous sa peau rendue moite par l'effort. Ma respiration se coupe sous la montée de la jouissance.

Il me soulève rapidement et me plaque contre lui, me laissant m'empaler sur son sexe. Ses poils pubiens sur mes bourses ont raisons de moi et je jouis sur l'instant dans un cri. Il me rejoins, je le sais et se déverse en moi dans un râle.

Nous retombons sur le lit brutalement, enlacés, cherchant notre respiration. Je sens que l'alcool est presque dissipé à présent. Je me tortille doucement, échappant à son poids, à son étreinte.

Il me saisit brutalement par la taille, ravageant ma nuque de ses dents et en l'espace de quelques instants, réussi l'exploit, non négligeable, de me faire bander dur pour la troisième fois. Ce mec est un Dieu ou quoi ?

Alors que mon cerveau et mes restes de raisons retournent se planquer loin de moi, il me retourne violemment sur le ventre. A quatre pattes sur le lit, mon intimité offerte à son regard, je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler et essayes de me dégager. Mais il me tient par les hanches.

Je tourne la tête, arquant mon corps pour regarder ce qu'il fait. Il me regarde tout simplement, il me... que fait-il ? Oh ! Je...

Je n'arrive même pas à réprimer un cri lorsque je sens sa langue chaude et rugueuse lécher sensuellement mon anus déjà douloureusement malmené. Ses deux mains écartent sans ménagement mes fesses permettant un accès plus facile à sa langue qui s'enfonce lentement dans mon intimité.

L'acte en lui-même peut en rebuter plus d'un mais lorsqu'il suce doucement la peau tendre de mon intimité, je me sens fondre. Peut-on jouir ainsi ? Sans aucun doute.

Sans force je laisse mon visage retomber au creux d'un coussin, que je mords rageusement bien décidé à ne plus laisser sortir mes cris. Mais Lee comprend. Il flatte doucement mes hanches de ses mains calleuses, les laissent parcourir mes côtes, mon dos, ma nuque. Il se saisit en force de mon menton et introduit deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche.

Si je le mords, comprendra-t-il qu'il faut qu'il aille plus vite ? Apparemment oui car tout en laissant ses doigts dans ma bouche, je le sens se positionner au-dessus de moi.

J'attends avec appréhension le moment où...

" Haaann... Mmmmh..."

Ses doigts dans la bouche me gênent pour extérioriser l'incroyable plaisir qui me hante. D'un mouvement de tête je me dégage et creuse les reins sous ses assauts puissants. Un brasier me ronge, ravage mon bas-ventre.

Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Inconsciemment je coordonne mes mouvements avec ceux de Lee. Ses mains me tiennent par les hanches et ses doigts pétrissent sans douceur ma peau blafarde, imprimant le rythme, la cadence sur laquelle nous jouons.

Ses rudes mouvements de bassin glissent à l'intérieur de moi butant presque à chaque fois sur ma prostate ultra-sensible. Ses mouvements sont sans failles et son endurance sans limite.

" Haaaa... j'en peux... Leeeeee ! Aaahaann !

J'ai jouis une nouvelle fois sans que Lee ne touche à mon sexe. Un miracle, surtout que je rebande aussi sec. L'élève de Gai quant à lui ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant.

Il se saisit de mes bras qu'il entrave dans le bas de mon dos d'une main et de l'autre prend une poignée de mes cheveux et comprime ma tête sur le côté contre le coussin. Dans cette position sa domination sur moi se fait cruellement ressentir. Mais j'avouerais qu'à cet instant je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Mon dos s'arque de plus en plus facilitant la pénétration. Le lit de mon enfance ne va pas tenir, il gémit, grince, ploie, sous les coups de butoir de Lee.

Ma voix grimpe dans les décibels. Mes cris rauques se font de plus en plus aigus. Je n'ai jamais connu cela. C'est si...

Je sens son sexe grossir en moi, ce faire de plus en plus imposant. Le mien également. Soudain, Lee lâche mon visage et sa main va chercher mon sexe, jouant avec, lui imprimant le même va et vient brutal.

" Aaaah... Lee! Ouuuiii... comme...ça..."

Et tout s'arrête alors que j'étais à deux doigts de jouir. Il s'est retiré de moi s'en prévenir et je le sens embrasser les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur le bas de mon dos. Ses doigts par contre enserrent toujours mon sexe douloureusement gonflé.

J'essaye de faire un mouvement, voulant faire coulisser tant bien que mal mon sexe entre ses doigts. Mais il me serre si fort que cela est impossible.

" Que veux-tu Sasuke ?"

Oh le salaud ! Le batard... le... Aie c'est qu'il me mord là ! Le plaisir ne s'en ira pas ainsi. Je suis trop loin pour que le feu s'arrête. Bordel...

" Je... je...

_ Oui Sasuke ?

_ Par pitié... Je..."

Je sanglote incapable de me retenir et supplie pour ma libération.

" Libères moi... s'il te plait... Lee...

_ Oui Sasuke... Tu vas jouir..."

A ses mots je le sens se représenter devant moi. Son sexe déchire mes entrailles. Il me pénètre rudement et je hurle de plaisir. J'aurais pu jouir dans l'instant s'il ne me tenait pas si fort. J'essaye de libérer mes deux mains bloquées mais Lee ne lâche rien.

Derrière mes cris, j'entends ses râles profonds. Il y arrive lui aussi. D'un seul coup il me relâche et je jouis instantanément entre ses doigts. Il me rejoint peu de temps après alors que je continue de jouir dans des spasmes. Son liquide chaud me remplit, pour la seconde fois.

L'effort a été trop intense et nous nous écroulons sans un mot sur le lit ravagé par nos ébats.

Je me réveille le lendemain... seul...

Pendant un instant je crus avoir fait un rêve. Un rêve bien chelou mais un rêve quand même. Au premier mouvement que je fais, la douleur ravage mes reins et remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Finalement ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me maudis d'avoir été si faible. Je maudis également mon frère de m'avoir laissé être raccompagné par ce fourbe qui cache étonnamment bien son jeu et surtout je maudis Naruto pour m'avoir invité à cette stupide fête.

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais être uke... surtout avec Lee dans le coin.

* * *

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Mouais bon... gros délire de l'auteur. Mais en tout cas j'espère vous avoir bien imprimé cette vision d'horreur dans le cerveau et en bonne sadique que je suis j'espère que vous cauchemarderez de ça pendant longtemps... Niark !_

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Waouh tu m'as fait peur avec ton couple…plus qu'improbable. Je vais en faire des cauchemars maintenant. En plus faire de Sasuke le Uke….j'en suis certaine à présent tu déteste mon Sasu ! Mais pourquoi mais pourquoi ?? Lol !!! Par contre Itachi Naruto… le rêve._

_Sinon super lemon tout de même… mais je te pardonne pas d'avoir fait de Sasu un uke (je suis complètement dévasté). Sinon les notes perso de Sasuke sont vraiment pas mal. J'espère qu'il s'en souviendra et fera payer Lee pour lui avoir faire atteindre trois fois le 7__ème__ ciel_

_Pour faire plus sérieux cet Os est vraiment bien et le couple est assez rare pour le lire et rigoler un bon coup._

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **__ça c'est de la scène comme on dit. Amies, fans de Sasuke ne sortez pas tout de suite les armes de destructions massives... oui oui même toi Mimosa ! Je tiens a faire un démenti : je ne déteste pas Sasuke. J'l'aime bien avec son petit air grognon, son air hautain, ça donne envie de le casser._

_Bon j'avoue que le caser avec Lee, en uke en plus, ça le fait moyen...mais bon quand on a de l'imagination, il faut que ça sorte. J'ai pas trop fait de description sur Lee (vous aurez remarquez...) faut dire que je me dégoutait moi-même en écrivant alors de là à le décrire faut pas déconner non plus._

_Pour ce qui veulent un POV Itachi pour cette soirée avec en prime un magnifique Ita/Naru ou qui sait Naru/Ita levez la main ou signalez le moi avec une chtite review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**_ J'ai pu constater que le LeeSasu vous a fait beaucoup d'effet... enfin pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de reviewer. Désolée d'avoir fait cauchemarder autant de personne. __J'avoue ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part de vous publier cela mais en même temps... c'est jouissif de se mettre des __défis__ ainsi. J'adore. D'ailleurs si vous avez des défis à me proposer, je suis partante. J'adore ça ! La suite et fin comme promis. __Je ne vous__ dis pas l'équilibrage des forces pour le lemon, c'est une surprise ! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Bonne lecture

* * *

_

**POV Naruto**

Oh bordel ! Je le savais. Quand j'ai vu ce fainéant de Shikamaru venir vers moi la bouche en cœur, j'aurais dû me carapater vite fait. Ouais je sais fuir n'a rien de glorieux pour un ninja, mais je suis Naruto Uzumaki, l'inégalable, l'indescriptible et l'imprévisible, et je me remettrais facilement d'une retraite stratégique.

Bref tout ça pour dire que je me retrouve comme un con, devant la porte de la bâtisse Uchiha, seul, sans pote pour affronter le glaçon numéro 1 de Konoha. Personne ne voulait se dévouer et comme je suis trop bon trop con, j'y suis allé. De toute manière je suis à peu près le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir Sasuke.

Je toque, je toque encore et encore. Ma main finit par salement me picoter mais bon tant pis je m'en fous. Wow ! Il ouvre, il a l'air furax, pour changer.

" Quoi !"

Bordel ! Faut-il toujours qu'il me regarde avec cet air dégouté sur le visage à croire que je sens le purin ou un truc du genre. Je baisse ma main qui allait frapper à nouveau la porte et lance histoire de commencer la bataille.

" Eh bien t'en mets du temps pour ouvrir !

_..."

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire chier quand il reste muet comme ça. A croire qu'on l'a vidé de ses neurones et qu'il en a juste assez pour aller se branler, alors il veut pas les gaspiller pour te répondre.

Ce gars m'énerve, tout m'énerve chez lui. Ses yeux noirs inexpressifs... enfin pas tant que ça. Là je comprends très bien qu'il veut que je me casse juste avec son regard.

Juste pour le faire chier je lui fais un big sourire, je sais qu'il déteste ça, et continue sur ma lancée, toujours en baston de regard avec l'Uchiha.

" Shikamaru fait une fête chez lui pour fêter notre victoire sur l'Akatsuki. Ses vieux sont en mission, alors on a sa maison pour nous.

_..."

Shikamaru est fou. Il est taré. Le bon sens voudrait qu'on n'invite pas un Uchiha à ce genre de soirée... enfin on n'invite pas un Uchiha tout cours. Il aime être seul. Tout le monde le sait mais non, Nara lui s'en balance. Ce gars se balance de tout de toute manière.

" Non."

Ben tiens, ça m'aurait étonné. Bon deuxième essais. Au dixième j'abandonne. Testons sa résistance. Niark !

" Allez Sas'ke, on sera tous là. Ce serait cool si tu venais.

_ J'ai dit...

_ Une fête... intéressant."

Je me fige totalement. Wow ! Et waouh putain ! Et je... je... Il est canon celui-là. C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près. Je l'avais seulement croisé quelques fois quand on était ennemis et depuis qu'il est revenu nous n'avions jamais l'occasion de se parler.

" Je n'irais pas."

La réponse de Sasuke, je le prends pour moi. Son frère aussi apparemment qui me regarde avec un regard... un regard... Je crois que je suis en train de rougir un truc de fous. Ferme la bouche Naruto ! Tu vas gober les mouches. Je secoue la tête pour chasser l'image d'Iruka me sortant cette phrase.

Je me reconcentre sur la situation présente. Son regard me transperce. Je suis trop mal. Et Sasuke qui s'y met aussi. Mais le regard d'Itachi est différent, on dirait qu'il va me déshabiller sur place, me dévorer, me prendre là sur le palier ! Et moi je dis oui ! Vas-y et euh... Il se penche sur moi. Les reflets gris de ses yeux onyx me détaillent gentiment. Il encore mieux de plus près.

" Cela semble amusant, lance-t-il d'une voix douce."

Et oh... sa voix... magique... magnifique...

" Bien sûr... vous...êtes également invité... Itachi-san, bredouille-je complètement déconnecté."

Itachi-san ! J'ai dit Itachi-san ? C'est quoi ce bordel. Je suis en train de péter un câble, les plombs ont sauté ! Je suis un mec, je suis pas en chaleur, j'ai pas de problème d'hormone aux dernières nouvelles... enfin je crois pas.

Itachi me laisse à mes intenses réflexions et se tourne vers son frère. Et sans me regarder il répond comme pour défier son petit frère qui le fusille du regard.

" Nous viendrons avec plaisir Naruto-kun."

Itachi repart avec un dernier regard pour moi. Avant que Sasuke ne claque rageusement la porte je le vois même me faire un léger clin d'œil. Ça y est je suffoque, je convulse...

Je reste quelques instants comme un con devant la porte puis lentement me remets du choc. Et c'est tel un zombie que je rentre chez moi. Bon la fête n'est dans pas trop longtemps, j'ai le temps de me préparer.

Je prends un bain, me brosse les dents, me peigne, m'habille. Yeah ! J'ai trop la classe. Un bermuda long marron tombe sur mes mollets dissimulés sous mes rangers montantes noires. Pour le haut j'ai opté pour un tee-shirt sans manche large qui me tombe un peu sur les fesses. J'aime bien ce tee-shirt, il est blanc, un peu transparent et texture est légère ce qui fait qu'il dévoile ma taille qui malgré tout est restée fine. Je place un large bracelet de cuir noir sur mon poignet et ébouriffe me cheveux qui naturellement reprennent leur place.

Allez ! Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mmh... Parfait.

Ouais je sais, mon comportement est celui d'une fille prépubère squattant la salle de bain avant d'aller au collège. Mais bon. Itachi est là ce soir... et il va falloir sortir le grand jeu et surtout arrêtez de rougir comme une pucelle. Bah quoi ? Vous semblez étonnés. Ah je l'ai pas dit ? Je suis bi, j'aime les gars autant que les nanas.

Le soleil commence tout juste à disparaître derrière le mont Hokage lorsque je sors de chez moi pour me diriger vers Shikamaru. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage. La tenue sexy décontractée change du orange, pas vrai ? Je vous comprends.

Ça doit être environ 20h quand je me pointe chez les Nara. Les premiers alcolos sont là. La musique est déjà lancée à fond. Ce gars est peut-être une feignasse de première mais au moins il a toujours su faire des fêtes. Allez je me sers un verre en l'attendant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouve comme les autres à hurler pour que Ino enlève son foutu soutifs et que Neji pose enfin les mains sur Sakura. Parce que Neji même bourré et même quand on lui fait une lap-dance n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

A l'instant où je remarque les deux Uchiha arriver dans la pièce centrale. Kiba me plaque contre lui et m'entraine dans le couloir, loin de tous, de l'ambiance et surtout d'Itachi. J'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il me balance son index devant la face dans un mouvement pas très assuré.

" J'veux, peine-t-il à dire, danser... avec... toi."

Je souris. Désolé Kiba, mais là tu pouvais pas mieux tomber. Bah tu t'en souviendras plus demain. Je récupère mon verre et entraine Kiba sur la piste de danse en prenant soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction des Uchiha.

Et là je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux à part me battre. Bouger mon corps. Danser. Kiba est réceptif et bouge à peu près en rythme. Il tangue un peu mais n'hésite pas à me presser contre lui. Soudain mon corps se fait séparer de celui du maitre-chien et je me retrouve... ô comme par enchantement... dans les bras du mec le plus canon du village... du monde entier. L'homme qui, étrangement, m'a poursuivi pas mal de temps pour me buter. Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi imprime le rythme direct. Je rends grâce à l'alcool qui m'empêche de rougir et me rends bien plus réceptif à certaines attentions.

Plus rien ne compte à part nous. Parfois nos regards s'accrochent, parfois le mien à la hauteur de la clavicule de l'Uchiha admire son grain de peau à la lueur des spots de couleur.

Mes mains sont sur ses épaules, l'une d'elle va se perdre sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, alors que lui enlace fermement ma taille. Je le sens frissonner sous mes caresses. Et ouah ! Il est en train de me peloter le derrière là, j'imagine pas !

Tu veux m'allumer ? Tu vas voir quand on me cherche. J'ondule sensuellement contre lui. Il est surpris et j'en profite pour glisser ma cuisse entre ses jambes puissantes. Mon bassin est à la hauteur de son aine et je ne me gêne pas pour me presser contre lui. Je sens qu'il apprécie le traitement.

Il retire rapidement mon tee-shirt et le jette dans le coin de la pièce. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'être étonné qu'il me bouffe déjà le cou. Je le sens qui... aie... mord fort. Et... mmh... sa main glisse le long de mon dos et descends toujours plus. Il tire sur mon bermudas mais au final il arrive en empoigner une de mes fesse dans sa main. L'autre s'occupe de me maltraiter un téton.

" Mes fesses... sont à ton goût ?, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille un brin essoufflé.

_ Parfaites... fermes à souhait. "

Tout en suivant le rythme de la musique je le sens qui caresse doucement cette partie sensible de mon anatomie et qui s'approche lentement de l'objet de sa convoitise. Je me tends contre lui. Ça y est je bande. Je... mmh bordel... je me presse langoureusement contre sa virilité réveillée elle aussi.

Mes tétons électrisés se frottent durement contre le tissu de sa chemise. En réalité nous ne dansons presque plus. Itachi me soutiens alors que je fais tout pour me caler le plus près de son corps. Et son doigt... qui bientôt... haan... _(Mimosa : Ils sont toujours sur la piste de danse quand ils font ça ? Putain c'est osez et super hot.)_

Et tout s'arrête. Itachi ne me regarde plus, il a arrêté de danser. Je suis son regard pour tomber sur un Sasuke complètement arraché, vautré sur le sol. Lee est à ses côtés et essaye de le remettre sur pied. Bon sang ! Ce gars fait exprès de me casser dans mes plans. Satané frère, je le retiens.

Itachi retire sa main de mon caleçon et se dirige vers Gros-sourcil qui plaque sans ménagement Sasuke contre lui. Itachi aussi m'enlace sans ménagement contre lui, enfin pas pour m'empêcher de tomber mais plutôt pour montrer à tous que je suis sa propriété. Etrangement cet élan de possessivité ne me dérange absolument pas.

" Il a l'air d'être complètement sec.

_ Oui, répondit seulement Itachi l'air ennuyé.

_ Vous semblez vous amusez Itachi-san, continua Lee un sourire aux lèvres, j'allais partir, je le ramène chez lui.

_ Bien, l'Uchiha n'avait hésité qu'une demi-seconde. "

Je soupire. Gros-sourcil t'assure grave là. C'est la première fois que je te vois avec ce sourire de pervers mais en tout cas merci, tu me sauves. Itachi lui tends les clés du manoir et Lee s'éclipse rapidement dans la nuit.

A peine Lee sortit que je reprends mes droits pour la soirée. Je me saisis du visage d'Itachi et lui roule la plus belle pelle de toute sa vie, j'en suis sûre. Tellement surpris qu'il ferme les yeux avec un temps de retard mais au moins elle a le mérite d'être clair : ton frère est partit, ne pense qu'à moi.

Et Itachi répond sans réserve à ma fougueuse demande. Il se saisit de ma taille et me plaque... mmh... contre le mur de l'entrée. Il me soulève rapidement les jambes qu'il cale autour de sa taille. On ne danse plus. Saleté de pantalons, nos sexes ne peuvent pas encore s'étreindre vraiment. Je gémis de frustration. C'est... sa langue vient chercher la mienne. Il la mord, la suce, la caresse.

J'ai envie maintenant mais lui ne semble pas enclin à bouger pour le moment. Je saisis sa lèvre inférieur et la suce fortement, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Je me frotte contre lui et alors qu'il vient à nouveau pour m'embrasser, je rejette la tête en arrière.

Les yeux plissés, je me concentre uniquement sur les sensations de mon bas-ventre. Tu veux rester à la fête mon coco ? Pas avec un Uzumaki en partenaire. Je m'humidifie les lèvres et ouvre à demi les yeux pour voir Itachi immobile me laissant l'initiative. Son regard me transperce. Il me dit là, tout de suite, maintenant...

Je le sens qui grince des dents alors qu'il cherche à m'embrasser à nouveau. Pour qui m'as-tu pris ? Je suis Naruto malgré ton sex-appeal plutôt... waouh... tu n'es pas mon premier et j'ai l'expérience de ce genre de chose. Je t'en fais tomber en moins d'une seconde. Itachi est frustré, je le vois mais apprécie ce que je lui donne. Je m'approche de son oreille.

" J'ai... envie... maintenant, murmurais-je tout en lui léchant délicatement l'oreille.

_ Il faut qu'on rentre...

_ Maintenant... Uchiha !"

Itachi plisse les yeux devant le ton autoritaire et sourit à demi. Il semble apprécier l'ordre. Il se défait de mon étreinte et me tire par la main. Il me traine rapidement dans toute la maison ce qui en soit n'est pas une mince affaire vu que je prends un malin plaisir à me frotter contre lui et à lui balancer des mots aguicheur aux oreilles.

Totalement sur les nerfs, il me jette dans la première pièce vide qu'il trouve. Je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder où je suis que déjà il est sur moi, dévorant mon torse de ses baisers et de sa langue.

" Ahaan... on est... chez... Shika..."

Bordel ! Il me mord vraiment fort le con, mais j'insiste pour continuer ma phrase.

" On ne... devrait...

_ Tsss."

Aussi loquace que son petit frère, il me fait taire en m'écrasant la bouche de ses lèvres. Sa langue me pénètre à nouveau, si profondément que je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se cambrer.

Mes jambes prennent leur place et entoure sa taille. J'amorce des mouvements de bassin, je déteste être en reste. Je sens Itachi grogner dans ma bouche alors que nos virilités se rencontrent douloureusement à travers le tissu.

Je sens un... poids sur ma poitrine. Itachi repose le haut de son corps sur moi pour mieux me retirer mon bermudas comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant le contact. Je frémis en sentant le contact froid du tatami sur mes fesses. Il se déshabille en deux secondes top chrono et se jette à nouveau sur moi.

Ce gars est un Dieu, il ne me laisse pas un seul instant de répit. J'essaye de m'échapper un peu, histoire de reprendre un minimum le contrôle mais Itachi me plaque brutalement contre les tatamis et enfourne mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Ok... là je ne vais rien dire, c'est... si ... bon... c'est ô mon Dieu. J'adore ce jeu entre nous. On cherche tous les deux à prendre des initiatives et céder m'excite tellement. Itachi l'a compris je crois.

Et... je n'arrive... plus à réfléchir. Il me pompe si fort, tout y passe, ma verge entière, mon gland, mes bourses, mon aine. Mes jambes sont tremblantes je crois. Les bruits de succions me font tourner la tête.

" Je... je... aaahh !!

_ Tu aimes chaton, me susurre-t-il d'une voix rauque."

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'engloutit de nouveau et je ne peux que crier, le souffle court, haletant, j'essaye de voir mais mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Mon corps se contracte et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de son cou. je me demande comment il va respirer mais il ne se dégage pas : c'est que tout va bien.

" Je vais... aaah !"

Itachi avale le tout, lèche mon sexe, le nettoie, l'embrasse. C'est qu'il aime faire des pipes celui-là. Et quelles pipes !

J'essaye de me relever, peine perdu, mon orgasme m'a éreinté. Epuisé, je le laisse m'écarter les jambes. Je suis tellement détendu que le premier doigt passe tout seul, le deuxième aussi. Il écarte, malaxe mon anus tout en léchant mon sexe sur sa longueur pour lui faire retrouver de sa vigueur.

Mon pénis répond à l'appel sans problème, mon anus aussi... aie... le troisième et... Aaah ! Sous la surprise mes ongles griffent sans retenu le tatami sous moi. Il a trouvé mon point sensible si rapidement !

Itachi ne se presse pas. Il prend le temps de me torturer lentement. Ses doigts rentrent, sortent, me taquinent sans scrupule. Je vais le tuer s'il ne me prend pas très... très très vite.

Il le sait... le salaud ! Merde... il faut que je me libère. Il lâche mon sexe et se redresse, me regarde de toute sa hauteur un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ses doigts sont toujours en moi et nous nous défions du regard. Les bruits obscènes remplissent la pièce mais il en faut plus pour me gêner.

Et son sourire, il me nargue. Je me redresse à mon tour et lui assène une gifle retentissante. Sa tête part sur le côté mais son sourire ne le quitte pas. Il plisse les yeux, me saisit par le bras et me retourne, m'envoyant à moitié bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me réceptionne à quatre pattes... sur une table basse je crois. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever pour continuer la joute qu'il se saisit de mes hanches offertes. Le contact me fait frémir derechef et rien qu'en sentant son sexe sur le point de pénétrer je pourrais jouir.

Il me pénètre d'un coup, profondément, son sexe gorgé de sang butant immanquablement sur ma prostate douloureuse.

" Aaaah.... ouiii... haaan !

_ Putain... ngh !"

Je ne relève pas son vocabulaire, assez choquant pour un Uchiha et creuse les reins pour mieux recevoir ses assauts puissants. Mmmh... C'est bon, c'est parfait !

Le rythme se casse, ma gorge est complètement défoncée à force de hurler. J'en peux plus. Ses mains, calleuses d'avoir utilisé les armes caressent mon dos. Ses gestes doux contrastes avec la violence de nos ébats. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

La moiteur de nos corps, la fatigue, l'odeur du sexe, son poids sur moi, nos râles, mes cris, la jouissance latente... tout ! Je monte...

Avant même que je ne pense à me saisir de mon propre sexe pour me libérer, sa main m'enserre... aaah... me cajole, me branle fort. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, mes poumons me brulent, le feu se répand dans mon dos, mes reins, mon sexe.

" Aaaah..."

Je me libère enfin dans sa main, je me contracte douloureusement. Il me suit sur un dernier coup de hanche dans un râle. Je le sens baiser mon dos. Une légère morsure sur l'omoplate et ill se retire lentement et s'effondre à mes côtés.

Nous mettons plusieurs minutes à calmer nos souffles erratiques. Puis Itachi se relève et part à la recherche de ses vêtements dans la pénombre. Il s'habille puis se glisse à côté de moi.

" Chaton ? Tu peux pas rester là, on va continuer ce qu'on a commencé à la maison."

Il termine sa phrase avec un baiser sur la tempe. Je suis content, très. Ça veut dire qu'il veut poursuivre.

_Oui ! Moi aussi !_

Je souris en entendant Kyuubi. Cela fait un petit moment qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté. L'Uchiha a du lui faire de l'effet. Mes yeux se transforment je le sens. Itachi écarquille les yeux en sentant mon chakra se modifier. Il n'a pas le temps de se relever que je le saisis par le bras et le couche au sol. Je suis toujours conscient mais Kyuubi participe aussi, je m'en pourlèche les babines d'excitation.

D'une main je lui maintiens les poignets au-dessus de la tête et de l'autre je lui arrache les vêtements. La lueur de désir qu'il aperçoit dans mon regard le fait frémir.

Eh oui ! Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour mon cher ! A moi la place du seme. Itachi ne se débat que pendant quelques instants, il rend rapidement les armes lorsque je lui marque sauvagement le cou. Un glapissement en réponse à mon sourire carnassier. Qu'est-ce que tu crois mon prof a été ero-sennin. J'ai été à la meilleure école.

Il finit par céder sous mes assauts. Il me tend les bras, j'ai son autorisation.

Je ricane. Je suis un sadique et là mon grand tu vas en faire les frais. Tu m'as torturé... c'est mon tour à présent. Kyuubi a vécu des centaines d'années et parfois il peut se révéler un excellent maitre niveau perversion et torture sexuelle. Miam...

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _Y a qu'un seul mot pour définir ton OS, non en fait ce n'est même pas un mot mais une onomatopée : MIAM. WOAWW._

_Putain cet Os est génial. J'en redemande encore et encore. Ton lemon est un pur chef d'œuvre. C'est chaud c'est violent c'est rythmé et …putain comme c'est pervers !!!! C'est génial._

_Naruto est ''chaud bouillant'', c'est trop beau. Je ne l'ai jamais imaginé aussi pervers le blondinet et tu sais quoi… J'ADORE !!! _

_Itachi est juste parfait ! PARFAIT !_

_Je suis méga fan !! Plus je lis tes histoire plus j'adore. Et celui-ci est mon préféré et tu devineras sans peine pourquoi… perversité oblige !!!_

_Rien d'autre à dire à part bravo ! Ecris en encore d'autre comme ça et je continuerai à les lire avec un plaisir non feint._

**Remarques de l'auteur (en larmes) :**_ Tes compliments m'ont fait trop plaisir, j'ai eu la banane super longtemps. Merci..._

_C'est vrai que je me suis lachée sur ses deux chapitres. Je sais même pas quel est mon couple préféré. J'adore LeeSasu parce que... Wow quoi ! Et j'adore ItaNaru parce que chaud chaud..._

_Allez... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :**_ Vous me l'avez demandé, je vous l'ai promis... La Suite ! Et je pense que vous ne vous attendez sans doute pas à cela. Merci d'avoir reviewé les deux premiers chapitres : quand je pense qu'il ne devait en avoir qu'un à la base, on peut dire que j vous gâte vraiment..._

_Merci les filles pour vos review sur le chapitre 2 et merci à Ilada de me suivre sur mes fics j'ai aimé ta review elle m'a sincèrement touchée. merci à ma fabuleuse bêta pour son travail extraordinaire et merci à la Patagonie qui m'inspire si fort jour après jour._

_Allez un POV Itachi juste pour le plaisir!_

**

* * *

POV Itachi**

" Chaton ? Tu peux pas rester là, on va continuer ce qu'on a commencé à la maison."

Je termine ma phrase avec un baiser sur la tempe. Il soupire de contentement en s'étirant, il attendait mon invitation apparemment.

Soudain je le sens se tendre, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus vraiment avec moi. Il semble écouter quelque chose que je ne perçois pas. Bordel ! Son chakra est en train de se modifier, je sens les subtiles variations de son être.

Il se tourne vers moi à une vitesse presque surhumaine, les yeux rouges, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête par les fluctuations intenses de son chakra. Je sursaute instinctivement lorsqu'il s'approche de moi en rampant. Que faire ? Il est le Kyuubi, il est largement plus puissant que moi.

La preuve! Il me saisit par le bras et me couche au sol de force. J'essaye de me débattre mais habilement il se saisit de mes poignets et les placent au dessus de ma tête. D'une main il me maintient au sol, de l'autre il déchire sans vergogne mes vêtements que je viens tout juste de remettre.

Il me veut, je le vois, je le sais, je le sens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir devant sa force et sa puissance. Kyuubi ou Naruto semble jubiler et je cherche encore à me débattre. Il se jette sur moi telle une bête sauvage. Il me sent, me renifle, me... mord sauvagement et...

" Ngh..."

Mon gémissement semble sonner comme une invitation, il me relâche, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et je tends les bras. Ouais, je rends les armes mais comment combattre un tel être respirant le désir charnel et la passion pulsionnelle.

Et il est de nouveau sur moi, me dévorant de toutes parts, laissant ses trainées de feu sur mon corps. Il se presse sur moi, réveillant rapidement ma propre virilité, oui je le désire mais...

" Kyuubi ?

_ Ngh...

_ Naruto ?

_ Itachi..., répond-il seulement en repartant à la découverte de ma gorge ouverte.

_ Pas... Ngh ! Pas ici ! Je..."

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir, qu'il se saisit de mon corps sensible, un bras dans mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux et sors de la pièce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir : nous sommes nus tous les deux mais apparemment et dieu merci, il n'y a personne dans les parages.

L'aube commence très légèrement pointer à l'horizon. Je n'ai pas le temps de profiter du jardin des Nara que Naruto rassemble son chakra et nous propulse au loin. La tête me tourne, sa vitesse est telle que je ne distingue rien.

Je ne cherche pas à activer mes sharingans, je sais qu'ils ne serviraient à rien et autant conserver mes forces pour la suite. Je rougis de nouveau à cette pensée. L'idée même d'accepter le fait d'être uke avec autant de facilité me sidère.

Il s'arrête brutalement et je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Je regarde autour de moi j'aurais pensé qu'il nous aurait amené chez lui ou chez moi mais il n'en est rien. Nous sommes, dans la forêt. Le lieu est magnifique avec son lac et le levé de soleil.

Je suis étonné par la délicatesse dont peut faire preuve Naruto alors qu'à peine quelques minutes avant, il se jetait sur moi comme un sauvage. Il renforce doucement sa prise sur moi et pénètre lentement dans le lac. Je me tends légèrement, l'eau est froide, mais cela me fais du bien après nos premiers ébats.

Il me lâche doucement dans l'eau et pose ses mains sur ma taille. L'eau nous arrive environs jusqu'au torse. Je frissonne en sentant ses mains parcourir mon dos, se saisir de mes hanches avec possessivité. J'avoue aimer cela. Je me rapproche de lui et alors qu'il empoigne mes cheveux je tends mes lèvres.

Mais... Aie... Naruto en décide autrement, il tire plus fortement et dans un... gémissement je cède, penchant la tête en arrière, découvrant ma gorge, l'offrant à ses crocs. Il ravage ma peau, il la suce avec force et j'avoue ne plus éprouver de honte à frotter langoureusement mon bassin contre le sien.

Soudain tout s'arrête. Il me relâche, ses yeux de feu se détournent de moi et il remonte lentement sur la berge d'un pas chaloupé, félin, ô combien viril. Je ne bouge pas, je le regarde se mouvoir, il semble irradier de puissance et de charisme.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Son sexe est fièrement dressé, il se tend vers moi comme une invitation. Je m'humidifie les lèvres inconsciemment. Il reste debout, il me fixe.

" Viens ici Itachi, fit-il au bout d'un moment, suce-moi."

Je frémis devant son autorité naturelle qui me grise. Son ton est sec mais je n'en prends pas ombrage je sais combien il me désire. J'avance doucement vers lui, remontant sur le sol ferme, l'eau se découvrant, dévoilant petit à petit mon corps.

Il est debout, bras croisés et suit attentivement ma progression. Je me mets lentement à genoux devant cet être de puissance, posant mes mains blanches sur ses cuisses musclés. Je sens son sexe pulser à côté de mon visage.

Je sors ma langue et lentement retrace les veines palpitantes. De la main je soupèse ses bourses, les lèche aussi, les suce, les fait rouler dans ma bouche avant de remonter sur son sexe pour l'engloutir avidement. J'aime sa saveur, son odeur. J'aime sentir sa main dans mes cheveux, accompagnant doucement mes mouvements, repoussant mes longues mèches qui me gênent.

Au bout d'un moment je le sens trembler et soupirer de plaisir mais rien pas d'éjaculation, pas de semence, rien. Je relève la tête dans sa direction, étonné, sur son visage je sens l'orgasme qu'il vient de subir mais pourtant...

Il baissa la tête vers moi, me souris avant de m'allonger et de se coucher sur moi.

" Je peux avoir des orgasmes mais Kyuubi m'empêche d'éjaculer si je le veux, annonça Naruto tout en recommençant à me torturer doucement.

_ Aaaah... vraiment... c'est pratique, répondis-je, tu l'as... mmmh... dure tout le temps donc ?

_ Exactement."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner d'anticipation. Le pouvoir que lui donne Kyuubi n'est pas juste une immense réserve de chakra, la force ou la vitesse, il bénéficie également de son incroyable expérience... en tout genre.

Naruto semble comprendre les pensées qui m'habitent car il se saisit de moi pour me retourner sur le ventre. Je le sens qui se saisit de mes hanches pour les remonter jusqu'à son visage. Et... j'ouvre la bouche dans un gémissement silencieux lorsque sa langue repend sa trainée de feu sur ma colonne, mes reins, mes fesses... et complètement inconscient de la salive qui coule sur mon menton, je me laisse ouvrir les fesses en tremblotant comme jamais encore je n'ai tremblé devant quelqu'un.

" Aaaah... aaah... ngh...!"

Mon corps se cambre sans que je puisse le contrôler alors qu'il humidifie mon intimité. Sa langue dure et chaude lèche mon anus sans vergogne. Inutile de rougir, j'en ai envie autant que lui et bon sang c'est si bon ! Mes mains se crispent sur la terre meuble alors qu'il enfonce sa langue dans mon intimité, suçant la peau dilatée et sensible.

" Aaaah ! Assez... Naruto..."

Sourd à mes suppliques, il se saisit de mon sexe, qu'il branle doucement au rythme de ses allées et venues. Et ô putain ! ... la jouissance monte lentement, sournoise, je la sens arriver sans pouvoir rien faire. Mon corps tremble, se contracte, frissonne et... Ngh !

D'un air hagard je regarde ma semence qui recouvre à présent le sol sablonneux et la main de Naruto. Celui-ci me retourne sur le dos dans un mouvement brutal et étale dans un sourire sadique ma propre semence sur mon torse et mon ventre suivant la cambrure de mes hanches. Le geste semble obscène mais dans mon cas, il me fait rebander aussi dure.

Et il... est... Aaaah ... de nouveau sur moi. Ses crocs s'enfoncent durement dans ma peau blafarde. J'ai un cri involontaire mais cela ne l'arrêtera pas. D'un mouvement habile il écarte mes jambes et s'installe entre mes cuisses faisant douloureusement rencontrer nos virilités.

Et là, le doute m'assaille, devant son excitation, son empressement. J'ai toujours été seme, je ne connais pas la douleur de ce genre de rapport et...

" Naru... aaahan... attends... je... douc...aaaaaah ! Putain ! Aaaah !"

Sans aucune préparation, aucune, il s'engaine d'un ample mouvement dans mon intimité préalablement lubrifiée de sa langue. La douleur est horrible, lancinante. J'ai beau être un Uchiha la souffrance s'installe sur mon visage et me vrille violemment le cerveau.

Mes sharingans s'enclenchent sous le coup de la douleur, mais Naruto n'en n'a cure, il se contente de me regarder de ses yeux brûlants avant de se retirer pour mieux se rengainer plus profondément... encore... et Aaaah ! Directement sur ma prostate.

" Ugh ! Aaah... Naruto..."

Mes bras se lèvent comme mû par une force divine et mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules alors qu'il commence violemment ses va et viens. Le plaisir est intense, la douleur aussi. Etrange mélange qui vide peu à peu mon cerveau de toute rationalité.

Je ne suis que sensation. Mon esprit me répète désespérément "accroche-toi à lui le mieux possible !" alors qu'il me pilonne sauvagement. Je sens son sexe grossir, m'écarteler presque et inconsciemment le fait de savoir qu'il ne me remplira pas me déçois un peu. Je griffe sa peau sous le plaisir et le fait de le voir guérir presque immédiatement m'excite un peu plus encore.

Mais rapidement ces pensées me quittent alors qu'une nouvelle vague de jouissance me prend. Je me cambre en arrière alors que Naruto se saisit violemment de mes fesses pour approfondir sa pénétration.

Mais Naruto ne me laisse à peine le temps de me remettre. Il regarde d'un air distrait mon sperme coller à son torse. Je ne me pose même pas la question si mon intimité resserrée la fait jouir ou non.

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il reprend ses mouvements divins... je suis dans un état second. Je me sens haleter, gémir mais je suis comme un étranger à mon propre corps. J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il embrasse la sueur de mon front et repousse mes cheveux trempés tout en accélérant la cadence. Je... Aaaah... hurle mon plaisir, je...

Je voudrais le remercier... mais mes yeux se révulsent alors qu'il me besogne avec un rythme erratique. Il ne me laisse aucun répit, sa précision est sans faille et à chaque fois il s'engaine droit sur ma prostate, la butant avec force, la malmenant presque avec sadisme. Et je... mmmh... jouis pour la troisième presque coup sur coup avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveille par la sensation de fraicheur sur ma peau. Je me rends rapidement compte que Naruto m'a pris dans ses bras et me nettoie dans le lac. Le soleil semble déjà haut dans le ciel et j'ouvre un œil difficile sur la lumière du jour. Je me laisse faire avec tranquillité. Je dois avouer que mes muscles sont sacrement ankylosés. Je suis bien évidemment un pratiquant assidue du sport de chambre mais je dois avouer qu'être uke fait travailler d'autre partie du corps et là, je veux qu'une chose : dormir.

Naruto semble l'avoir compris car, il s'allonge sur l'herbe et me cale contre lui. Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi je m'endors rapidement, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Ce sont ses mains qui me réveillent quelques heures plus tard. Elles me caressent lentement, douces, cajolant mes reins, mon dos. Je m'étire doucement faisant craquer mes articulations et finis par plonger mon regard dans les orbes de feu de Naruto.

" J'ai encore envie, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille tout en se pressant tout contre moi."

Que répondre à cela... j'en ai envie également. Je le veux tout entier, je le veux en moi à en crever. Seul hic... j'ai sacrement mal aux fesses. Faut dire aussi que l'autre n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je gémis en tentant de me redresser et fronce les sourcils devant le sourire de Naruto.

Celui-ci se dégage doucement et me laisse retomber sur notre couche improvisée. Il se relève, droit et me regarde. Il me regarde simplement. Nous sommes nus tous les deux, mais il en faut plus pour me gêner. Je crois que l'incompréhension se peint sur mon visage alors que le manteau du démon renard recouvre son corps. Deux queues apparaissent, ondulent légèrement derrière lui.

Je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir alors que les queues se dirigent vers moi, lentement. Elles me frôlent, douces et brûlantes. On dirait des langues de feu qui me lèchent cajoleuses. Je me recouche sur le sol, ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par les sensations, le plaisir qui monte doucement.

Petit à petit je sens les deux queues de Naruto s'enrouler autour de mes jambes. Elles remontent lentement les mollets, puis mes cuisses. Leur présence se fait ferme (j'ai mis la phrase au singulier car au pluriel ça ne passait pas). Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me dégager si l'envie me prenait de fuir. Mais quelle idée de prendre la fuite ?

Je sens mon plaisir grimper en flèche lorsque Naruto regarde avec insistance mon sexe se dresser à nouveau de plaisir. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'une troisième queue apparait, léchant... Mmmh... mon torse de sa puissance. Je la sens dessiner des arabesques d'un autre monde sur mon ventre. Et... mmh... passant, délicate sur mes tétons, je me tends dans un gémissement.

Elle monte toujours, emprise mon cou, caressant doucement l'angle de ma mâchoire. Il ne touche pas encore mon sexe lorsque deux autres queues apparaissent et se saisissent de mes bras. Mes membres sont écartés et maintenus fermement par les excroissances de Naruto et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me suis sentis si excité de ma vie.

Je... gémis sans discontinuer lorsque la queue autour de mon cou remonte lentement et force doucement le barrage de mes dents. Que veut-il que je... ? La queue pénètre ma bouche et commence se va et viens langoureux. Mon corps s'arque tout entier sous l'érotisme et la sensualité et je sens Naruto plisser les yeux de plaisir devant la scène que je lui offre.

Soudain je la sens se retirer. J'aimerais pouvoir essuyer la salive qui coule sur mon menton mais mes bras sont solidement immobilisés et je sens la langue de feu descendre lentement jusqu'à mon bas-ventre, tournoyant autour de mon nombril, flattant mes hanches. Et la salive sur mon visage est la dernière de mes préoccupations lorsque...

" Aaaaaah... Ngh ! Naruto !"

La cinquième queue ne s'attarde pas sur mon sexe, elle le frôle à peine, taquine, mais le plaisir que j'en tire est incommensurable. J'aurais pu jouir dans l'instant si Naruto ne s'était pas retiré à temps. Je gémis de frustration et essaye de me dégager pour me soulager moi même puisque Naruto semble vouloir faire durer la chose.

Mais impossible les quatre extrémités de Naruto me retiennent. Et de toute manière, lorsque la cinquième vint titiller mon intimité, je me recouche sur le sol, le corps flasque et sans force, tremblant de tous mes membres. Lentement la cinquième queue, pénètre mon intimité douloureuse et sans perdre de temps le chakra de Kyuubi me soigne, ressoude les plaies et calme mes irritations. Son lent va et vient commence alors et je crois qu'en cet instant je perds toute raison.

" Aaaaah... Han!"

Mes cris de jouissance retentissent dans toute la forêt et mes cris deviennent presque à mes oreilles aussi insupportable que cette queue de chakra en moi. Je supplie, oui... je supplie pour ma délivrance mais le chakra ne fait que frôler, caresser ma prostate sensible, lui communiquant son feu ardent sans jamais pousser trop loin.

Mes larmes montent et je ne distingue même plus Naruto. Je le sens néanmoins se coucher sur moi. La cinquième queue se retire et remonte de nouveau m'enserrer le cou, plus fort cette fois me permettant à peine de crier alors que Naruto me pénètre brutalement. C'est... bon ! C'est violent !

" Ugh ! Mmmh... Na... raaah !"

Mon corps n'est plus qu'un amas de nerf de plaisir à l'état brut. Je subis ses assauts laissant ses queues m'écarter encore plus les jambes si c'est possible. Je n'ai jamais connu un tel plaisir en étant seme, jamais !

Naruto augmente la cadence, prenant un rythme presque surhumain, mes cris aussi se transforment, partant dans l'aigu. Je n'arrive même plus à trouver le temps de respirer. Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Plus profond ! Plus ! Plus !

" Aaaaah...!"

Je ne serais dire combien de temps tout cela à durer, ni le nombre de fois ou j'ai jouie en hurlant. Tout ce que je sais ce que, en me réveillant, Naruto était tranquillement en train de me baigner dans le lac, nettoyant tendrement mon corps fourbus, au côté d'un Lee tout sourire, baignant également mon frère évanouis entre ses bras...

La situation était trop étrange pour que je me pose la moindre question...

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_ Comme pour les deux premiers chapitres, celui-ci ne fait pas exception, j'ai adoré aussi. J'attendais la suite avec impatience et comme toujours, je ne fus pas déçu._

_Itachi en uke… putain comme c'est trop mimi. Il est adorable dans ce rôle. J'avais trouvé les lemons du second chapitre très inspirés, mais que dire de ceux-ci ? Une merveille. Surtout la partie avec l'histoire des queues (heu je parle de ceux de Kyuubi… hihihi)… comme c'était vicieux… d'un pervers… j'ai plus qu'aimé et adoré n'est pas assez fort pour définir ce que j'ai ressenti._

_D'ailleurs cela ma rappeler certains manga hentai... non je ne lis pas ça, mais je me documente. En fin tu m'étonneras toujours, et je suis toujours aussi impatiente de lire tout ce que tu écriras._

_Poutoux_ Mimosa en mode vicieuse sans complexe

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_alors ? alors ? ça vous a plus. si OUI reviewsssssssss ! et peut être que je vous ferais la fleur de vous publier le quatrième et dernier chapitre de ce qui devait être à la base un one-shot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : **_Impossible de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Certaines personnes me l'ont demandé, m'ont même supplié, donc une nouvelle vision d'horreur rien que pour vous. Niark (auteur de retour en mode sadique !) Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 3, inspiration inspiration ô Muse quand tu nous prends...  
_

**

* * *

POV Lee : le lendemain matin de ' la fête '**

563...

564...

565...

Franchement, là je me sens trop bien. Par trop bien, je veux dire que... waouh ! Trop bien quoi !

578...

579...

Bon sang ! J'ai qu'une envie...

" Lee !"

Raah ! Tenten ! Toujours là, la rabat-joie pour me casser mes délires.

591...

592...

" L'Hokage te demande dans son bureau, elle aurait une mission pour toi !, fait Tenten d'un ton exaspéré."

600 !

Je me relève, le moral au plus haut. J'ai finis mes pompes et je vais bosser un petit peu. Et si ça se trouve je vais avoir à me battre ! Top la classe ! J'adore.

Allez ! Motive-toi Lee ! Faut que tu sois au bureau de l'Hokage en moins de deux minutes. Hop et je suis parti sous le regard outré de ma coéquipière. Ouais je t'ai envoyé des gravats dans la gueule au démarrage ! Et alors t'avais qu'à te pousser. Mouais, je me retourne quand même et lui fais la pose du nice guy, histoire de me faire pardonner. Elle soupire et part rejoindre Neji.

Pfff... Allé je mets le turbo et file dans les bureaux de la Godaime. Comme prévu, j'y suis en moins de 2 minutes. Faudra que je raccourcisse mon défi la prochaine fois, à une minute par exemple.

Bref Shizune-san me fait signe d'entrer.

Y'a un gars de dos et l'Hokage finit sa phrase.

" ... et donc pour cette mission tu feras équipe avec Lee.

_ Yo !"

Je sens le gars frissonner et se tourner lentement vers moi. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Je sens qu'il est effrayé et en colère aussi. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je crois qu'il se retient de ne pas fuir en hurlant. Faut que je désamorce tout ça. Je m'approche et lui tends la main en signe de fraternité.

" Yo Sasuke ! Toujours content de faire équipe avec la... fougueuse jeunesse de Konoha. Compte sur moi pour cette mission."

Je crois que sans faire exprès j'ai accentué sur le 'fougueuse". Il sursaute légèrement et se saisit de ma main avec une légère hésitation, un temps de retard que je suis le seul à percevoir. Je lui fais un smile et me tourne ensuite vers l'Hokage. Sasuke récupère sa main avec un soulagement non feint et se tourne de nouveau vers la chef du village.

" Lee j'ai besoin de toi sur cette mission. Les prêtres du temple du septième soleil couchant se rebellent contre le pays du feu. Vous devez pénétrer le temple et assassiner le Haut Gardien.

_ Roger !

_ Ton rôle est important car dans l'enceinte du temple nulle ne peut utiliser de chakra. Sasuke sera ton soutien à l'extérieur. Dispersion !"

Nous nous éclipsons rapidement du bureau de l'Hokage et nous nous retrouvons sur le toit d'une maison non loin. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a cherché à me semer. Mais bon, je m'en inquiète pas outre mesure. Je suis le gars le plus rapide de Konoha.

Sasuke regarde l'horizon avec ce que je prends pour être de la rage. Apparemment il kiffe pas trop faire équipe avec moi. Bah ! Je souris. Rendons les choses intéressantes !

Je m'approche de lui et me penche sur son oreille. Je lui souffle délicatement dessus tout en caressant furtivement son fessier qui se contracte sous la surprise. Il pousse un glapissement plus ou moins viril et me regarde méchamment. Genre il va me buter avec son regard. Je rigole et lui lance.

" Rendez-vous dans une heure aux grandes portes !

_ Me donne pas d'ordres Gros sourcils !

_ Ah ouais c'est vrai !, je rigole en le fixant dans les yeux, tu préfères quand je te donne du plaisir !"

Il semble s'étouffer avec ce qui lui reste de salive, les yeux exorbités. Je rigole encore un coup et continue.

" Bref, j'annonce le début de la mission "il faut tuer le Haut Gardien du temple du septième soleil couchant" que le Feu sacré soit avec nous !"

" J'annonce la fin de la mission "il faut tuer le Haut Gardien du temple du septième soleil couchant", ce fut une réussite, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hmm...

_ Oh Sasuke-kun déride toi un peu !

_ ...

_ Nous avons réussi, non ?

_ ...

_ Tu n'es pas un compagnon de vie très agréable, marmonnais-je.

_ Tu ne semblais pas penser cela la dernière fois, cria Sasuke rougissant presque aussitôt.

_ Oh oh ! Me révèlerais-tu tes véritables sentiments ?

_ Jamais de la vie, crétin ! Rentrons !

_ Comme tu voudras, répliquais-je un brin déçu."

Au bout d'une heure de marche dans les bois, Sasuke s'arrête au bord d'une rivière se désaltérer un peu.

" Où est ta gourde, lui demandais-je innocemment.

_ J'sais pas. Du la faire tomber.

_ Prends la mienne, j'ai presque rien bu, proposais-je l'air de rien."

Sasuke me regarde, circonspect mais finit par accepter ce que je lui tends. Il me la relance après quelques rasades et sans un mot, se remets en route. Pffiou ! Et loquace avec ça. Un peu de patience mon cher, tu vas comprendre qu'il ne faut pas impunément prendre Lee à la légère ! Ouais ! Je parle de moi à la troisième personne ! Et alors ? Gai-sensei dit que ça fait plus classe.

J'ai l'impression que Sasuke sent un truc pas net et accélère le rythme pressé de rentrer à Konoha et de se mettre à l'abri chez lui. Bah ! C'est débile, je t'ai pris à l'intérieur même de ta chambre et tu ne semblais pas être contre. Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter !

Tout à coup, il perd l'équilibre. C'est le moment. Je prends appui sur la branche où je me trouvais et saute dans sa direction. Je le rattrape de justesse par la taille et me rétablis sur une grosse branche. Cela m'a pris que quelques secondes.

Sasuke est étendu à mes pieds et se tient la tête des mains, il a l'air de souffrir le pauvre.

" Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ En allant tuer le Haut prêtre, je lui ai emprunté au passage une liqueur qui annihile les pouvoirs shinobis pendant deux heures environs.

_...

_ J'en ai mélangé à ma gourde.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pour que nous soyons au même niveau toi et moi. Pour que tu n'utilises pas le ninjustsu ou un quelconque genjutsu sur moi alors que tu as tellement envie de recommencer.

_ Je ne vois... pas de quoi tu parles, me lance-t-il d'une voix aigre.

_ Vraiment ? Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de te montrer, lui dis-je un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres.

_ Non !"

Il tente de me repousser mais perd l'équilibre, son pied dérape sur la branche et je le retiens de justesse, une nouvelle fois, contre mon torse.

" Je te l'ai dit Sasuke, la liqueur t'empêche de malaxer ton chakra. Tu ne peux même pas te fixer à une branche alors calme ta fougue et... laisse-toi faire.

_ Je..., hésite-t-il en bégayant, mais toi tu te déplaces dans les arbres aussi ?

_ Je le fais sans chakra depuis toujours, je suis habitué. A présent laisse-toi faire, dis-je en le plaquant au sol."

Il tente de me repousser à nouveau mais se sent tomber et se retint de justesse aux aspérités du tronc. La chute sera rude s'il lâche, plus de vingt mètres, même un ninja n'y résistera pas.

Je ricane doucement et approche Sasuke de dos, flattant doucement son fessier ferme. Je le sens frémir, d'impatience ? D'anticipation ? D'envie ? De dégout ?

Je crois que je ne saurais jamais mais bon c'est pas pour ça que je ne vais pas en profiter. Je lui arrache d'un seul coup son pantalon et son boxer, me débarrassant d'un mouvement de ses pochettes de kunais et autres ustensiles.

Je le sens trembler sous mes caresses. Je flatte doucement son fessier ferme. Je le sens tendu mais un coup de langue dans la raie de ses fesses et ça y est, il tremble d'envie. Je m'agenouille derrière lui et souffle doucement sur son sexe, qui palpite doucement et se redresse. Victoire ! Je suis trop fort.

Je lèche doucement ses bourses et je l'entends gémir sourdement en se raccrochant plus fort encore à son tronc. L'anticipation... il sait que je suis un pur dominant et qu'il prendra son pied. Il grogne puissamment d'envie alors que j'enfonce direct ma langue dans son intimité.

Notre dernière étreinte n'était pas si éloigné et je le sens déjà s'écarter pour me recevoir. Je n'attends pas et me place directement derrière lui. Je compte bien le prendre plusieurs fois aujourd'hui alors pour le moment j'y vais doucement et le pénètre lentement.

" Aaah... aaaaaah... Han !

Il se cambre, je passe mes mains sur les muscles de son dos tirés à l'extrême. Mes doigts font rouler sa peau et je descends sur ses tétons que je pince violemment en attendant qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Je l'entends haleter douloureusement et je relâche ma prise pour mieux lui saisir les hanches.

Je commence rapidement mon va et vient et plonge brutalement en lui sous ses hurlements. C'est bon ! Il mouille pour moi. Je le besogne de plus en plus rapidement stimulé par ses hurlements de plaisir. Il se pâme sous moi, se tord sous le feu qui le ronge. En réalité, il n'attendait que ça.

Sa chute de reins... Wow ! Je ne l'avais pas bien vu la fois dernière mais là, à la lumière du jour c'est une divine vision. Inconsciemment j'ouvre la première porte et accélère mes mouvements dépassant la vitesse des humains.

Sasuke a la joue collée contre le tronc, il essaye de se retenir d'un de ses bras et l'autre s'agite dans l'air. Il ne s'arrête plus de donner de la voix, creusant ses reins pour recevoir mes assauts.

" Aaaaah ! Lee... Ouiiiii ! Aaahan !

_ Bordel... si bon Sas'.

_ Plu... Plus fort ! Aaaaaa ! Comme ça... Oui !"

Bon sang, ce gars est né pour est uke ! Non je corrige : pour être MON uke. Il est si... vocale, si bandant, si... Ngh ! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Sans que... je le masturbe, je le sens jouir violemment et je le suis peu après dans un souffle rauque.

Mais je ne peux m'arrêter là. La vision qu'il me donne me remue à nouveau mon bas ventre. Il est tout simplement érotique, sensuel et dans mon cerveau en état de surchauffe, j'ai du mal à trouver d'autre mot. Et je recommence tout doucement à bander devant ses joues rougies, son souffle court qui murmure d'inintelligible parole. D'autorité je le prends dans mes bras et saute de branche en branche pour atterrir sur le sol. Ici nous serons plus à notre aise.

Sasuke se laisse faire, comme une poupée de chiffon, lorsque je le balance sur le sol et le retourne vivement sur le dos. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit, je plonge entre ses jambes et me saisis de sa virilité que je sens gonfler dans ma bouche.

L'Uchiha essaye de retenir ses cris mais peine perdue... je suis trop bon. Je bloque ses hanches alors qu'il se tortille sous la douce et pourtant cruelle torture que je lui inflige. Ma bouche va et vient sur son membre, je titille son gland, ma langue joue avec ses bourses. Je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qui se crispent et griffent mon crâne. Je reçois son fluide sans broncher, il a bon gout, je pourrais lui faire des pipes toute la journée.

Je ne le laisse pas se remettre de son deuxième orgasme et lui enfonce directement deux doigts. Son anneau de chair, l'accepte, palpite sous l'anticipation, pulse fort sous mes doigts. J'ai un sourire torve : il me veut même si le cerveau de Sasuke refuse, son corps lui est honnête. Je le torture un peu plus. Il me VEUT ! Je le sais !

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

_ Hmmm... Han !"

Je caresse et lubrifie son entrée avec mon sexe. Il gémit sans discontinuer tout en se tordant sous moi. Il miaule, ronronne mais ne supplie pas... encore mais je saurais le mettre à genoux. Je le taquine encore avec sadisme forçant son entrée sans jamais le pénétrer.

" Uh ! Aaaahan ! Hmmmm... Leeeeeeee !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Je répète je sais mais Sasuke est si têtu parfois. Il garde le silence, pas trop longtemps mais comme une éternité pour moi. Je le pousse à bout alors que j'enfonce délicatement mon gland dans son intimité. Ses gémissements appellent la luxure, m'ordonnent de le prendre sauvagement sur le sol mais je me contrôle et ressors tout aussi rapidement de lui sous ses grognement de frustration.

" Haaa... s'il te... plaît ! Pitié ! Leeeeeee !

_ Quoi bébé ?

_ Putain ! Lee !

_ Oui ?

_ Prends-moi bon sang ! Bordel... Ouuiiiiiiii !"

Je le pénètre durement, pilonnant directement sa prostate déjà malmenée. Sasuke n'en peut déjà plus, son sexe suinte, il secoue sa tête violemment de droite à gauche la bouche ouverte essayant de prendre de l'air. Mais il faut choisir Sas' entre respirer et crier. J'accélère... encore... et Ngh ! Je sais que je ne viendrais pas de suite, pas avec une porte de mon âme ouverte.

Son sexe gonfle, palpite, il n'est plus loin de la jouissance mais j'aime le torturer. Alors je me retire et me relève sans un mot, mon propre sexe tendu vers lui. Sasuke se redresse sur les coudes et m'adresse un regard surpris. Je m'adosse à un tronc d'arbre et le regarde. Je sais qu'il a chaud, qu'il voudrait s'embraser dans l'instant mais je me refuse à lui donner cela.

" Suce-moi.

_...

_ Allez Sasuke-kun, tu veux jouir ? Suce-moi."

Il hésite mais au final je sais que c'est son corps qui prendra la décision. Il ne tarde pas et se relève d'un pas chancelant. Il se dirige vers moi, pose deux mains sur mon ventre avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Qui pourrait prétendre à cela. Hein ! Qui ? Il est à genoux, devant MOI !

Sasuke est pressé, pas de léchouille, de morsure ou de caresse. Il plonge directement sur ma verge, l'enfournant dans sa bouche faisant tournoyer sa langue sur mon gland. C'est bon... trop. Il sait y faire. Il me pompe comme un damné, comme si c'était la dernière pipe de son existence. Il veut que je le prenne.

Je souris en renversant la tête. Oh oui ! Je vais le prendre. Mais je veux l'entendre haleter comme une chienne. Je veux qu'il hurle, qu'il soit dépendant, qu'il surkiffe le moment. Je veux qu'il se rende. Il a emprisonné mes hanches entre ses doigts. Il est bon.

Je lui saisis une poignée de cheveux et l'oblige à se retirer de mon sexe. Il fait la moue comme si je lui avais retiré sa sucette. Grand bien te fasse Sasuke, la sucette, tu vas l'avoir ailleurs. Je TE ferais hurler. Je le relève et le plaque face à l'arbre.

" Reste debout Sasuke-kun."

Il ne répond pas. Il tremble, fébrile.

" Tu me veux en toi hein ?, demandais-je en plaçant mon gland à son entrée, réponds !"

Il ne me fait pas languir, il semble avoir compris la leçon. Sa voix est faible et tremblante mais il n'hésite plus.

" Oui... Oui Lee, pitié !

_ Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour ça, répliquais-je taquin en lui mordillant la nuque, enfonce toi sur moi Sasuke-kun."

Il ne répond pas mais ses deux mains descendent sur ses fesses, qu'il écarte sans ménagement. Il se recule et s'empale d'un seul coup sur ma verge, il hurle. Il va me rendre fou. Difficilement, il se retire et se renfonce toujours plus violemment. Il a du mal je le vois bien entre s'enfoncer et recevoir ce plaisir douloureux et arrêter reprendre son souffle dans l'espoir que je reprenne le contrôle. Tu as de la chance Sasuke-kun : mon corps te veut, te désire, je suis déjà fou.

Mais je n'y tiens plus, je stoppe ses mouvements et je le pénètre dans un puissant coup de hanche. Il hurle derechef en s'agrippant comme un fou à l'arbre en face de lui. Ses reins se creusent sous mon pilonnage intensif. Le rythme est là, la puissance, la force, la jeunesse. J'y vais à fond, j'ouvre ma deuxième porte.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !"

A son cri qui me vrille les oreilles, je sais qu'il n'en supportera pas plus. Je me contente d'entrer en lui à la vitesse du son. Mes mains glissent sur son corps luisant de sueur, je pétrie sa peau, le griffe, m'accrochant à son corps du mieux que je peux.

Il s'effondre au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Je suis le mouvement, lui écartant les cuisses au maximum. Sasuke a le visage sur le sol, mais ne semble pas se soucier de se salir à cet instant, de bouffer de la terre.

Je le besogne le plus durement possible stimuler au maximum par ses hurlements de plaisir, ma libération est proche et je sais que la sienne aussi. Ses cris se coupent sous la montée de la jouissance. Je retrace de mes doigts la salive qui lui coule sur le menton et force l'entrée de sa bouche.

Tout son corps s'arque alors qu'il jouit violemment sur le sol. Son intimité se resserre à un tel point que je me libère la seconde suivante, cambré en arrière. Je sens me retirer. En fait Sasuke est tombé au sol, évanoui.

Je me relève. J'ai encore de l'énergie, je pourrais le reprendre là, de suite. Mais j'aime trop entendre ses cris pour cela. J'attendrais qu'il se réveille. Je ramasse sommairement nos affaires et me dirige vers un lac que je sais tout proche.

Sasuke ne réagit même pas lorsque je le soulève et le porte telle une mariée. Le lac est là et nous ne serons pas seuls. Alors que je pénètre dans l'eau, je vois Naruto m'accorder un rictus carnassier alors qu'il lave un Itachi au regard hagard.

Le grand frère ne semble même pas s'étonner de voir son frère évanoui, nu entre mes bras, encore dans un état post-orgasmique intense. J'aborde le même sourire de Naruto avec en prime une petite œillade de connivence et entreprend de laver un Sasuke épuisé.

Il se réveille sous l'eau froide, s'accroche à moi. Remarque nos voisins, boit la tasse en voyant le baiser passionné que gratifie Itachi à Naruto. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je m'approche de lui pour lui faire subir le même traitement.

Oh ! Il ne semble pas avoir compris. Je lui pince le sexe sous l'eau. Il glapit et se rend dans un même mouvement. Tu es à moi Uchiha Sasuke. Je souris en imaginant notre prochaine fois. Je veux qu'il se rende totalement. Je l'obligerais à me chevaucher.

Oui. Je crois que j'apprécierais de le voir sur moi, recherchant son plaisir, les yeux mi-clos.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa :**_ Tu l'avais promis et tu l'as fait… non mais ça ne va pas la têteeeuuu ! Tu imagines le temps qu'il me faudra pour ôter ces images d'horreur de ma tête ? Tu es sadique… c'est horrible et le pire c'est que j'ai pris plaisir à lire ce POV et j'ai éclaté de rire lorsque Lee parle de lui à la 3ème personne (Alain Delon sors de ce corps LOL)._

_Puis utiliser la technique de l'ouverture des portes de l'âme pour prendre Sasuke…. Hilarant et hooottt. J'avoue avec une certaine honte avoir adoré voir mon Sa-chan en Uke si docile (snif snif tout se perd ma bonne dame), et Lee en dominant (c'est tellement évident) est pas mal. Mais une dernière chose, promets-moi de ne plus jamais écrire sur un couple aussi mal assortie c'est comme d'imaginer Gaara avec Gai (beurk)._

_Voilà une fois de plus bravo pour ton PWP et j'adore tes lemons_

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

**

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur : **_Et c'est ainsi que se termine notre formidable aventure : OUAIS du lemon pour du lemon POURQUOI parce qu'on est de gros pervers ! ET OUAIS ! L'homme et la femme sont ainsi fait, n'en ayez point honte ! PERVERS ! Lemon-attitude ! Bref gros délire, mais mine de rien j'ai ADORE ecrire cette fic pas du tout sérieuse vous l'aurez compris._

_Alain Delon ! mdr ! grave, Lee est trop comme ça ! Désolée pour toute les fan de Sasuke et surtout de Sas-Uke mais je kiffe vraiment ! j'adore vous avoir imprimé dans la tête ses images d'un autre monde. Mais sincèrement pourquoi Lee est-il dominant ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que je n'aie pas réussi à m'imaginer Sasuke en uke avec Lee. C'était... au dessus de mes forces... vraiment._

_Petit rappel sur ma petite vie pour ceux que ça intéresse mais je suis au chomdu en pleine recherche de taf après ce voyage magnifique, donc pas trop le temps d'écrire mais "Tourment de l'âme", "Protège-moi du mal" et "Ninjas" sont toujours en cours et pas abandonnées. A PLUS ! JE VOUS AIMEEEEUUUUHHH !  
_


End file.
